1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to an application system mobility and, more particularly, to a distribution method, operating method and system for using in an application system of a mobile communication network.
2. Description of Related Art
Owing to the increasingly sophisticated mobile communication technology, the demand of people for mobility has grown with each passing day. People want to access the Internet with high speed during the process of moving or login a developed application system so that they can obtain the information they need at all time and finish whatever they want to do.
However, when we want to distribute the information in the application system to the mobile communication terminal at the present day, we have to transform the IT application system in the fixed-line into the mobile application due to the difference between the mobile communication network and the Internet.
WAP technology nowadays can connect the mobile communication terminal with the application system, but the mobile communication terminal nowadays has a lower speed due to the lower bandwidth of the mobile communication link so that some applications which need larger network traffic can't apply to the mobile communication terminal.
Moreover, the mobile communication terminal usually doesn't have powerful processing capability so that the performance of the mobile communication terminal is instable. WAP architecture compared to WWW architecture reduces the workload of the mobile communication terminal, but the mobile communication terminal still has to take part of the application computing task. The application computing task is different for different applications, which results in the instable performance of the mobile communication terminal.
Furthermore, WAP has a loss of function due to the simplification of WAP architecture compared to WWW architecture so that the application of WAP has less function than the application of WWW.
An interface of a mobile phone becomes very simple as a result of an effect of the communication speed and the mobile phone performance to affect the convenience of the mobile phone extremely. To transplant the function of the PC to the mobile phone is extremely difficult, the applications according to the PC are almost impossible to transplant to the mobile communication terminal. If we want to transplant the function of the PC to the mobile communication terminal, there must be a complex developing transformation work. To each application, there must be a single transplantation so that the commonality is poor. The mobile communication terminal is a terminal that uses in extremely complex and variable application environments so that the security risk of the application and information distributed to the mobile phone increases. The user of the mobile communication terminal has great uncertainty. The user authentication process, the user authorization process, and auditing function all depend on the function of application itself. We can't take any powerful security measures to the kind of access and terminal of the mobile communication terminal access having high risks.